Into the TV We Go!
by Adventures of Kurami and Rain
Summary: Rain and Kurami are sent into the world of Hellsing after an brake in. There they find out Kurami is the next queen and Rain, bodyguard. Can Hellsing handle two hyper, crazy, and silly teens that like to goof off and act retarded. AlucXOC VladXOC
1. meet tweedle dee and tweedle dum

FRain: ok guess first story! This is me and my friends Kurami's fanfiction! I wrote this one but Kurami wrote the one on Naruto :D check it out had us in there!

Kurami: Yes!

Profile:214456345245 Mission:23454321

Name: Rain Silverblessed

eyes: normal eye color- left eye light brown right eye dark brown (in form-red )

hair: normal- almost jet black but brown (in form-Black and white)

Race: Mulatto

blood: AB

birth: Feb, 3, 1996

skin: Mulatto and natural rose red cheeks

markings: Stripes going horizontal down her back, two in the small of her back bigger then the others

Other: (form-black ears, fox tail that's stripped blacked like a tiger with black tip), glasses.

Profile: 2134525 Mission:23454321

Name: Kurami

eyes: Sky blue

hair: Black/brown

Race: Mexican

blood: O

skin: Tan

markings:

other:

The man looked up from the profile paper at the two girls that were chained down and blind folded. He took in a deep breath and blew the smoke out making the stream go into the girls faces. Both girls noses twitched in disgust at the strong smell.

"Don't tempt them, it already took us 48 hours to get them on lock down. Good thing that Mr. Victoria was there..." One said and looked at the girls. The man snorted and just blew his next breath of smoke up ward and grinned. Rain and Kurami were very quiet as the truck with armed men watched them with their weapons ready. They were arrested for secretly exterminating vampire under Hellsing's nose. When they finally tracked them they took actions to take them down and bring them back to Hellsing. Rain seemed a bit uncomfortable in her big black combat boots. They when up to her knees so it made it hard for her to cross her legs.

Her black and red plaid skirt that was three inches above her knees was damp and so was her black tank top and bloody red coat that when to her belly button. She also had fishnet stocking and ones that when from her wrist and disappeared into her jacket. She was in her 'Battle Form' So her hair was down to her shoulder blades and were black and white stripped. She intertwined her fingerless gloved hands and her black ears twitched at every loud sound. Her long fluffy tail that when down to her calves was wrapped around her wait. She was still damp because when they caught her the fell in a lake.

The girl beside her glared at the men. Putting her chained hands up she brushed her should length black/brown hair behind her ear. Everyone of the men flinched at her movement. Each breath was even dangerous to them. Her bangs hardly passed her eyes. Crystal blue, almost Azure, you could look at the sky and thought she took it from there. Her black cargo pants was covered in pockets that ran everywhere. That's what made her so deadly. She has on a long sleeved black and blue striped shirt. She also had a blue hair bow in her hair. Her eyes where was made the men look at her. They slightly reminded them of the woman that was the head of the Hellsing Estate. Even with the blind found they could still feel her eyes on them.

Both girls shifted uncomfortably as the strong chains started to cut off the blood flow in their hands and feet.

"They are to quiet." one said narrowing his eyes at them. Each of them were worried because in the battle, they didn't kill anyone, they only gave them wounds like a broken arm, leg, ribs, and ECT. When they did a head count everyone was there but the ones that died because of the Ghouls from the vampire they were hunting.

"Still wonder what Miss. Victoria did it shut them up..." the guy with the cancer stick said blowing another cloud of smoke in the truck.

~Integra's POV~

"Alucard," Integra looked away from her paper work to the vampire leaning on the wall. His long trench coat looked like it was painted with blood. He stood at 6'3 with bloody red eyes that were fulled with darkness and evil. His messy jet black hair when to his shoulders and his red glasses that hung on his nose. His arms crossed on his chest but showing the white gloves with symbols that bound him to Hellsing. He grinned and leaned off the wall walking to her side.

"Yes master?" he asked as he looked over her shoulder at her work. She shifted in her seat so her long blond hair moved from her should and back behind her. Her green suite brought out her dagger like Ice blue eyes. She pushed her round wire glasses up with her index and middle finger and turned her head to him.

"Have they arrived yet?" She asked. Integra looked at him and he wanted to sigh but did not. Over the years age and sadness took hold of Integra, she is 45 now and the stress is getting to her. She grew more kinder around Alucard after she almost lost him. But when she was around company she would not even look at him with kindness in her eyes. But when they were alone her eyes would soften and she would relax. Another figure entered the room from the door. The years have also made Alucard a little softer. He still thinks humans are pathetic, but he's sees their good sides too now.

He looked like Alucard's twin but his hair was to his shoulder and he had a mustache. It was his other side, Vlad the Impaler. When the werecat situation was done and he returned to Hellsing, he got separate. Now there was the experimented side of Dracula (Alucard) and the Dracula that was before Van Hellsing experimented on him (Vlad)

His clothing was kind of Victorian. He was wearing a fancy hat, the one with the feather in it, the feather was blue. Also he had a black cape and on his left side he had a sword that hung from his waist. It was all black with only the blue feather and he had ruffles (Cause ruffles are the best.)

The sound of the trucks and gates opening made Integra turn her head to the window. Vlad walked up beside his master and put a hand on the window showing his white glove. Unlike Alucard he was not marked to Hellsing but he _was_ (now he's not his's own person now) part of Alucard so Integra has control of him too.

"So it took them two days to get them...I can feel they have a strong power level..." Vlad said calmly. His voice was a bit deeper than Alucard and less scary, it was loud and clear like a generals because he even looked like he could control an army (we all know he did, good old Vlad XD ) Alucard looked at his 'brother' and

"Humans are just that weak. But tell me master," He said in a mocking tone. Integra sighed, this was the side of Alucard she wish would go away, the on that taunted her 24/7.

"Why not let us kill them?" He asked as he sat down in the chair in front of her desk. Integra flashed her eyes at him before returning to her work.

"They are very important, the Vatican have been looking, watching, and listening to them. Every move if they can find them they track it.. That is why we had to catch them. The other members of Hellsing besides, myself, Walter, Seras, and you too are ignorance of the real reason.

(ok look ppl let say Walter was a double agent and he made that plan to help. This is just for the Walter fans. Also for Pip for some reason he was a werewolf! So Pip and Walter fans no worry they are in the story! 3 )

She stamped a paper and put it in the 'out' box before starting on the next one.

"What kind of important are we talking about?" Vlad asked looking at her from the corner of his eye. Integra turned her chair to face the window. She pulled out a Cigar and lit it. She saw her daughter getting into the limo. They wanted to make sure the two girls were staple before getting her in danger. Her name was rose and she was an exact copy of integra but her hair was black like her fathers. But her father was killed for trying to murder Integra to get Hellsing. Not like she cared for him. She just needed him for a child. The marriage was also just for show ordered by the queen herself. Taking a drag of her poison cigar she (you know what I mean by poison ppl) took a slow drag of it and let the black smoke full her lungs. She almost chocked on it when the door suddenly slammed open.

~Rain & Kurami~

The feeling of the elevator going up blindfolded is not fun when your belly is empty. We was dying to get the heavy chains off too! They smelled like old toad with a side of peanuts! The sound of Kurami shifter her weight was a sign of our escape. Each breath was a code, we planed ahead in case something like this would come up. Rain listened closely as Kurami sighed, then shifted her weight, then scratched her foot with her other foot. In short it means 'It's taking forever, but get ready, cause we are about to go.' Rain replied with a yawn telling her she was bored of waiting.

Rain could also hear the breathing, heart beat, and the sound of air coming from the vents. When we felt the elevator stop we when into action.

"Aha!" Rain started and her nose twitched. "Acho!" She sneezed and her wind was so powerful it made her fly back and hit the men behind her. {Think of that moment from the first episode of last air bender anime}

"They are escaping!" One shouted as the elevator doors slid open. Kurami smirked as we ducked as the men from outside the elevator charged at us. Sliding away from them we both broke the chains from out legs with the bullets they shot at us so we could run faster then bolted down the hall. The air getting thicker told Rain we were heading for a door. The reason Rain knew it was a door was because the air when to the bottom of the door. Rushing ahead she fly kicked the door while Kurami did a round off and flung herself in the air over my head. With that split second we had. Kurami and Rain untied each others blindfolds as best as they could with their wrist still locked together from the chains. When they fell off they both looked at each other while they were still in mid air and grinned. But Rain dropped the blindfold that was on her partner and it fell to the floor making her slip making them tumble down. Rain face planted the ground while Kurami was sprawled on top of her back.

"Ouch." Rain said as she rubbed her face.

"Genius child." Kurami said and facepalmed herself in the face leaving a red hand mark. Rain stuck her tongue at her and giggled.

"I am a year older so ha!" Kurami got up and dusted of her pants and Rain stood up doing a victory pose.

"And she sticks the landing!" Rain made a cheering nose and Kurami clapped loudly.

"wow we love you Rain your the best ever!" Rain cheered and Kurami started to laughed her head off.

"No wait, wait, wait!" Kurami said jumping up and down. Rain stopped cheering and looked at her.

"I'm thinking of a song..." Kurami said and Rain grinned.

"It's a pretty song..." Rain finished her sentence.

"We did it, we did it, we did it ya!" They both sun and then the Hellsing crew sweat dropped. While the vampire eyes twitched in a annoyance. Then they heard the sound of guns and swords being taken out. They turned to look at the lady with long blond hair sitting at her desk looking red as a tomato.

"Hehehehhe." Rain laughed nervously and took Kurami and held her in front of her.

"She did it!" Rain yelled and she hit Rain upside the head.

"Why did you do that?" Rain whined nursing the big bump that Kurami gave her.

"Why did you sell me out?" Kurami asked angerly.

"You did the same last time! You sold me out for ice-cream!" Rain pointed an accusing finger at her.

"But it was vanilla!" Kurami whined trying to reason as Rain stomped her foot.

"It took me a week to escape from the ice cream man that made me work for the ice cream you stole!" She said with tears on her eyes.

"Well I had to pay for you when you took a cart in Walmart, put cheese on the end of it to use as a rocket, and rolled down the place while throwing baloney at peoples faces!" The too we silent for a moment.

"Touche" Rain said and they looked at each other in anger.

"I hate you!" Rain shouted at her face.

"I hate you too!" they both turned around and walked away from one another. Suddenly before Integra could speak they shouted.

"I LOVE YOU!" and ran into each others arms crying tears of joy. Integra and the other vampires finally had enough of this.

"STOP THIS INSTANT!" she yelled making Rain jump so high she was on the roof using her claws to hold her up. To everyone she looked like a cat from a cartoon on the ceiling. Kurami kicked her shoe off and it hit Rain in the head making her fall back down. Kurami's show fell back oh her foot and before the two girls would talk Integra shouted.

"Guards!" They heard the sound of pounding feet from the door. Rain was still getting up from the floor but Kurami thought it would be funny if she didn't tell her. Stepping to the side of the guards they an into Rain making her yelp. There were so many on top of her all you could see was her hand under the pile of Hellsing men.

"Help me!" A muffled cry came from under them.

"Your fault for not moving." Kurami said holding back a smirk. The Rain started to roll around under them making them fall off. She keep rolling like a rolling pin and each time one tried to get her she would trip them and roll over them to get away.

"Sorry I am late sir! I had to go get something." A girl with strawberry blond hair came in with the female Hellsing uniform. It was tan and she wore a mini skirt with a button up tan shirt and a Hellsing crest on the shoulder. She face fell into confusion when she was Integra trying not to slam her head into the desk, the vampires cleaning their weapons like they were getting ready to kill someone, a girl rolling on the floor tripping the Hellsing men, a girl laughing in a corner.

"Sir?" She said, her little British voice was small but everyone heard it and turned to look at her. Blushing at the sudden attention she tried to speak but then both girls ran up to her and were jumping like a little kid.

"Did you bring it?" Rain asked jumping ten feet high.

"Please you promised!" Kurami whined and Seras laughed at them. She held out two candy bars in each hand and both girl squealed in joy and gently took them from her hand before eating the first one like little monsters. Everyone sweat dropped and took a step away from them. Both girls sat cross legged on the floor and Seras knelled down so she was in eye level looking at them like little kids.

"Ok now," she said in an American accent like them to be funny making the girls giggle.

"Will you be good?" she asked and both girls nodded so hard that it looked like their heads would fly off.

"Answer all the questions and I will give you another, ok?" Both girls smiled and glomped her knocking her to the floor. Sears squeaked as she fell and they all laughed until Integra cleared her throat. Blushing all the girls got up and Seras stood by Integra while the girls ate.

"Ok sir they should be good, but you might wanna hurry and get them to talk now." Seras said shifting her weight uncomfortably. Giving them chocolate was like setting off a boom but it would be a sugar rush in an hour or so, takes a while to kick in. All the men from the car and elevator were jaw dropped.

"How did you know how tame them?" They asked ans Seras shrugged.

"Meet them a two weeks ago, they will do anything for candy." She smiled and everyone fell to the floor tired and dragged them selves out the room. When the last men was out they closed the door.

"Ok Seras...WHY DID YOU NOT TELL US ABOUT THIS EARLIER?" Integra shouted.

"Hey! Don't yell at her!" Rain growled and hugged Seras She laughed and waved her hand like mad.

"No, no, no Rain! That's just how she talks all the time! It's normal!" Seras said and Rain eyes Integra and sat back down next to Kurami. Kurami slapped her upside the head.

"Ouch why?" She whined and Kurami just nodded her head telling her to listen.

"Now girls, you both have been killing the undead. How old are you and what are you, we know from our reports you are not human." Integra intertwined her fingers resting her chin on them and her elbows on the desk. Rain was already finished with her candy so she licked her fingers and stood up. Clearing her throat she smiled and stood tall and then laughed before she tried to get serious. Alucard gave her a warning look like he was going to shoot her then and there. Flinching she started.

"My age is 16, I am Caucasian and African-American, those are my top two but if it counts my next is Italian, french, English, and Cherokee. I am what you call and Avatar...I think...but also a kit-tora. It's the body shape of a wolf, my grand father was a wolf, my mother a fox, and my dad a white tiger. Yes they are all mythical creatures strange I know because I just found out a three weeks ago. But anyway, it was three fox tails but I will have one or two depending on my power level. Fox ears, and white fur with black strips, going from my neck to the end of my tail. My feet and end my tail are black." Integra nodded and Rain curiously when over to Alucard and sat next to him. Starring at him and not blinking as much as she could, but he ignored her.

Kurami finished her candy with a smile and threw the wrapper in the trash without looking. She was going to do a victory dance but when Integra looked at her desk. She already knew she had a gun there. Clearing her throat she also started.

"Well uhm I'm 14 well almost 15 but still 14, I'm Mexican and proud! Also I got some Spanish in me, the Spain kind. I am a majo or better known as a witch. But I'm not a dark witch! I'm a white witch I only use white magick. Black magick scares the bejebus out of me. I also only found this out three weeks ago. I specialize in grenades, hehe, I like to blow stuff up. I know I'm something else but I don't know what cause I'm a lost child and this lost child knows nothing about her parents. And uhm yeah that's it I guess."

Kurami saw Rain and grinned and walked over to the other vampire and did the same.

"Be wise girls these are no ordinary vampires." Integra warned. Both girls grinned and smiled before they got up and stood next to one another.

"We know~" They said in a song voice. Integra raised an eye brow and asked.

"Really? Then tell me?" She asked but really she was nervous. Both girls look so confident and stood tall then they saw them. Excited to in a way that was dangerous. Both girls smiles dropped and Rain took at step forward

"The most dangerous thing to ever be on the earth since dragons." She said in a serious voice. Kurami stepped beside her and when on.

"Something so evil that even the devil himself would spit them out of Hell." Both girls gave an evil grin as they took another step so they were right in front of her desk.

"They are..." both of them said and then slammed their hands on her desk.

"A MERMAID!" Integra's eyes grew wide and she stood up making her chair fall.

"WHO TOLD YOU- wait, did you say mermaid?" Integra asked and both girls nodded like they were dead serious. Both vampires were looking at them in shock. Then Alucard chuckled and Vlad had a smirk on his face.

"Hahahha!" Alucard laughed (think of when they were at the queens and he was laughing like mad) Vlad slipped into a chuckle that could be heard loud and clear.

"That is the worst judgement anyone has ever gave me. Hahahhahahahah!" He laughed and then Rain started to laugh and also Kurami.

"Bwhahhaahhaah!" They laughed like evil scientist. Soon the laughing died down but Rain and Kurami were still laughing. Rain slowly stopped seeing them look at them like they were stupid. She elbowed Kurami in the rips and nudged to them.

"Oh, hehehhe." She laughed nervously and rocked on her heels.

"Girls, they are not 'mermaid'." Integra said trying to hide a grin. She liked these girls. While they were laughing Integra was also laughing.

"We know." Rain said and Kurami nodded.

"We are not stupid." Kurami said and put her hand on her hip.

'Yes you are.' Both vampire thought with a sweat drop.

"That's Dracula and Vlad the Impaler!" The both said smiling and doing a cute pose. The vampires smiles dropped and Integra's jaw dropped.

"You see Integra." Rain said with a giggle.

"We are not from your world." Kurami said.

"Ya, we were watching Hellsing on our tv and then something happen to make up fall into here about five weeks ago. Two weeks after were learned we had powers and we were in the show!" Rain finished.

Yay first chapter finished! Ok so on the next ppl we will to into a flash back of how they got there to this part! See ya next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Rain: kk guys this chapter is about how me and Kurami got to Hellsing.

Kurami: ya and it's your fault!

Rain: no it's not! It's your fault!

Kurami: no yours!

Rain: no yours!

Alucard: can we kill them?

Vlad: I wish...

Integra: yes you do, now readers, this will take a while. Continue on reading while we get this *shoe flies into back of head*

Integra: What in the bloody-

Rain& Kurami: Alucard and Vlad did it! *run*

Integra: *loads gun* get back here you stupid little girls!

Alucard&Vlad: *sweat drop* just read now...

A/N: I don't own Hellsing! If I did Alucard would be my sexy beast

Alucard: HEY! *growl in anger* _

La summary:

Rain and Kurami are sent into the world of Hellsing after an brake in. There they find out Kurami is the next queen and Rain, bodyguard. Can Hellsing handle two hyper, crazy, and silly teens that like to goof off and act retarded

Rain and Kurami were sitting on the couch trying to keep their eyes open. Rain had taped her eyes open and Kurami was taking the hard road of using her fingers to keep them open. Both girls eyes were so read and broken.

"Keep your eyes open Rain! We got this!" Kurami said as she watched the last episode of Hellsing.

"Ahh! Yes we do!" Rain replied trying not to whimper in pain.

"So much Hellsing!" Kurami drooled making a derp face as they watched Alucard. Rain nodded and got more popcorn from the popcorn maker. She popped one in her mouth and nodded.

"So," She said as she ate popcorn and uncrossed her legs for a second to stretch her aching body. She tried to get the tape off her eyes but it was hard when her body was so tied. Kurami tapped her on the should and when she turned around she ripped them off. Rain blinked for a second then looked at the tv.

"Ouch that hurt so badly!" She said and started rolling around on the floor.

"You needed it, you were getting tired. But anyway what were you saying before I almost ripped your eye lids off?" She said causally. Rain jumped back up landing on her toes and smiled.

"How long have we been up?" She asked and when to get some water.

"Watch out for the pole?" Kurami said as she looked at the TV sipping her soda. She sighed when she head the loud clang of metal and a hard thrum.

"Told you so." Kurami took another sip and chuckled as Rain mummbled something about pie and destroying the world. That was Rains thing, she always hits pole no matter what or where she is! She came back in the room and Kurami finished.

"But we hav been up for three days and three hours now." Rain beamed withy a smile at the news.

"Yay," She said jumping over the couch and landing next to her and crossed her legs and pulled the blanket over her shoulders.

"We are almost at five days! Last time we stayed up four days right?" Kurami nodded as she got some m&m and chewed them. There was a slight knocking from some where. They saw a bird fly into the window and watched it fall down and it's leg twitch on the little flower garden on the window seal.

"It's fine." They looked at each other and said and continued to watch tv. Then that knocking sound came again.

"Rain check the window, someone is knocking. I am a pool of glob!" She said sinking into the couch not wanting to get up. Rain uncrossed her legs and hopped up and narrowed her eyes at the pole before quickly and safely walking getting past it.

"Why don't we get rid of this water pole that's going threw the roof and floor?" she asked and Kurami shrugged.

"I don't know, just open the window and...wait, window?" She arched an brown eyebrow.

"We're two stories up..." Kurami said and they both paused and Rain felt a little drop of sweat go down her neck as she tried to quietly move back to Kurami. The slight knocking didn't stop either.

"Where is it coming from?" Rain said looking at the stair well and the room around them. The sound was hallow so it had to be near.

"There is a thief trying to brake in our house!" She grabs the broom from the kitchen quicly and Rain grabs a fake but real looking knife just in case she had to threaten them.

"Kurami get the gun from the draw and I will get the small knifes." Rain said and Kurami nodded.

"It's sad that we might kill ourselves cause we don't know how to use a gun or knifes." Kurami sighed as she pulled out he revolver. Rain smiled weakly but when white when the sound of the door lock popped. Rain when beside the door and gently put her hand on it. She felt some weight on it. The person was listening to see if anyone was there. Rain nodded to the door and jerked her hand a little telling her to get ready she was going to open the door and she would hit him. Kurami held the broom over her head and Rain closed her eyes as she placed down the fake knife and took hold of the real one. When she open the door it happen.

"GO AWAY!" Kurami screamed as she started to beat him over the head with her broom. The guy looked like the bad guy that robbed banks and stuff. White striped shirt and all that jazz.

"Ouch!" His voice screamed as he fell to the floor after a harsh blow to the head. Rain and Kurami screamed and started to run. She turned to look back and then *smack!* She hit the pole again. She groaned in pain and rubbed her face before getting back up. But Kurami was no where to be seen.

"Wah!" Rain was so scared so she just stood with her back to the wall and covered her face. The guy looked at her and 'hn' before he started to put stuff on a large sack her had slung over his shoulder.

'YEP! Always works!' Rain thought and smiled behind her hands. Kurami was hiding on the couch and getting ready to spring at him.

'Come on Rain slip up! I need him to look your way so I can jump him.' Kurami thought and just in time Rain sneezed and the man looked to her.

"DOG PILE!" She screamed as she glomped his back digging her elbow into his back. He cried out in pain as he hit the floor but shoved her back kicking her in the stomach.

"Kurami!" Rain yelled and ran to her and kicked him in the head while she ran and tripped over him.

"BIG HEAD MOVE!" She said as Kurami tried not to fall over the couch backwards. The man shoved Rain and she crashed into Kurami and they fell over the couch.

"WAH!" They both screamed as they hit the cushion then fell to the floor. Rain was glad her hands caught her before she face planted the floor. Kurami scrambled up and then the man pulled out a gun. Rain stood up and when she turned to see the gun she covered her mouth to not scream.

"SHUT UP!" he said with a thick accent and held the gun out. He looked like the Major but more skinny and mean looking. His hair was the same way but only thing missing was his glasses. Kurami and Rain after watching to much Hellsing were scared silly and clung to one another shaking. He even talked like the Mayjor!

"Oh my good it's the Major!" Rain whispered to Kurami who nodded.'

"This is bad, we are going to die!" She said and Rain closed her eyes.

"Now! I want you both help me carry the TV down to the car and any other things that are valuable." He said slightly nodding to the tv behind us. Rain and Kurami were jaw dropped.

"Is he trying to take away our Hellsing?" Kurami asked with a anger mark on her forehead.

"I think he is!" Rain said and steam came out her ears. The man with the gun was confused for a second. Rain and Kurami jumped over the couch and poked him hard in the chest.

"You!" Rain said and shoved him knocking the gun from his hand.

"Will NOT!" Kurami hissed and kicked the gun away.

"TAKE AWAY!" Rain screamed and grabbed his left sleeve.

"OUR HELLSING!" Kurami grabbed his right sleeve and they both shook him. Then the sound of a beeping noise caught their attintion.

"COOKIES!" They both squeaked and ran into the kitchen. The thief was just sitting there dizzy and cofused.

"What just happen?" He asked himself and got up but then there was a plate full of cookies in his face.

"Want one?" They asked in unison and he sweat dropped.

"No!" He said and they both shrugged and put them on the table by the couch. The man got up and pulled out another gun.

"Darn! Should have checked him for weapons." Kurami said huffing but when the sound of a click was heard they froze. He was serious this time about shooting. The feeling of wind passed their shoulders and the loud sound made Kurami jump and tip on the carpet.

"Ku!" She said and grabbed her hand before her head hit the tv screen where the city of London was showing. But instead of her knocking the tv over, her head when into it like it was a pool. Rain and Kurami felt the force pulling them in but didn't have time to scream as they were pulled into oblivion.

~Inside the tv~

Rain and Kurami felt the water all over them. They were wet and by beach looking area. Sand stuck to their legs and cloths that were soaked and not drying because they were halfway in the water. Rain shiverd as she felt her hand feeling soggy and old like.

"Kurami... how did we end up here? Did he bump us over a bridge?" she asked and Kurami groaned and face palmed herself to get a fly off. It really hurt because she got water in her eyes and her wet skin was still sensitive.

"Ouch! But no, we live in the middle of Alabama, there are no beaches near us this big." Kurami slowly sat up and helped Rain up.

"My skin feels all weird! I hate when it like this! I feel like an old person sitting in a bath but my skin if not hanging off enough to be able to slap someone with." Rain said as she frowned.

"And now my hair is going to be curly." She said and ran her hand threw her hair but she paused. Her hair was flat and straight. It was not thick and unmanageable either. Both girls finally opened their eyes.

"AHHH!" They both screamed and pointed to each other.

"WHO ARE YOU!" They asked each other and then narrowed their eyes.

"What's 'Rain's' favorite color?"! Kurami asked.

"Black and Red but not white because it make 'me' look like a ball of sun, what's 'Kurami's' favorite dress?" She asked and Kurami hit her upside the head.

"Dress?" She asked and her eye twitched. Rain sighed and rubbed her now even more sore head.

"Yes you are Kurami." She mumbled and then tried to hug her.

"Wait! I still don't know if you are Rain!"

(BTW they look like what they do now, cloths and everything. So just go back to the profile on chapter one if you can't remember or at the first part of the story)

Kurami dragged her by her bloody red coat and Rain tried to tell her she was suffocating her. When Kurami found a pole she moved her and said.

"Walk ten feet from me." Rain shrugged and started to walk.

"Just how does this prove I am-" *BANG* She hit if face first and so hard she ends up hugging it. She peeled off it and fell on her back with circles in here eyes. Kurami smirked and tilted her head to the side.

"Yep-O you are Rain." Rain glared at her and then got up.

"We look so different!" Rain said and ran her hands threw her hair. It was a amazing! She always wanted her hair to be this flat but never could keep it that way.

"I know, now lets go and see if we can find out where we- wow is that Big Ben?" Kurami asked pointing to the big clock tower. Rain turned around and then froze.

"Yep...Kurami... remember when we fell in the tv?" She asked and looked at the seen of everything.

"Yes..."Kurami said softly.

"We were watching Hellsing...and I know I am not asleep cause that pole hurt...badly... this looks like London FROM HELLSING!" she said turning to her and waving her arms around like a wild chicken.


	3. D so who wants to live?

Rain: KK we are back! A shout out to the following for reviewing!

animefanbren

xXAmiRoguexX

Thank you both we are so happy!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Flashback to where we left off

"_Yep...Kurami... remember when we fell in the tv?" She asked and looked at the seen of everything._

"_Yes..."Kurami said softly._

"_We were watching Hellsing...and I know I am not asleep cause that pole hurt...badly... this looks like London FROM HELLSING!" she said turning to her and waving her arms around like a wild chicken. _

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ok Rain calm down!" Kurami said using her arms but then a upside down bucket a few feet from her moved.

"AHHH!" She screamed and then pulled out a grenade and threw it.

"Ford!" She yelled and jumped on Rain causing them to crash down onto the ground.

"Kurami! I though I told you not to keep a grenade in your pocket on sundays!" Rain growled and she shrugged as they got back up from the ground. An angry crab came out the bucket that was twenty feet away. Rain rubbed her face and then realized something.

"

"HEY! I don't have my glasses! I can see!" Rain said giving her a big smile.

"That's cause your eyes are red." Kurami smiled and Rain stuck her tongue out at her. But then her eyes when back to brown.

"Ya and your eyes are sky blue right now!" Kurami said.

(Their normal human forms are

RAIN: Should length thick puffy black hair, same skin color, and eyes are light (left eye) an bark brown (right eye) plus she still has the rose read on her cheeks

KURAMI: her eyes changed and her hair grew maybe an inch or so and it was like silk and slick. Also she switches to her Mexican accent. And rain has been around her for so long she also does it.)

"Strange..." Kurami put her hand on her chin.

"SO...what now?" Rain asked and stretched.

"We can't go in public dressed like this." Rain said and Kurami scratched her chin. Rain followed suit and did it also. They looked at each other and started to smile.

"SURVIVOR MAN!" They shouted and jumped up in slow motion.

"We can do this! If ppl on tv can we can!" Kurami said and fist pumped.

"YA!" Rain said and they gave one another a high five.

~TWO WEEKS LATER~

"OH GOD TV LIED!" Rain yelled as she dragged her self back to their 'home' (a beach ten with an umbrella outside it and a box as a table)

"We haven't ate in three days!" Kurami whined and fell into the sand. Their hair was messed up, cloths sandy and wrinkled also torn. They laid down but their crowns were touching.

"Hey Kurami?" Rain asked softly. Kurami looked up at her friend and frowned.

"What?" She asked and rolled over so she could be up on her elbows.

"If we are in Hellsing...why have vent we seen vampires yet?" She asked and rolled over and sat up on her kneels before getting up and brushing the sand off.

"I don't know, we could beg for someone to buy us a t-shirt and pant and wash this sand off in the water and go down to the little showers in the early morning and change. They both nodded at this idea. They were scared the cops would get them in trouble. This was London, not America and a show, so they had no clue how things worked, well slightly because they were anime freaks.

They saw a figure walking in the distance. Usually if they saw someone they would run and hide but this time they really needed food and new cloths. They sat down and waited till it was near. And to their luck it was a strawberry blond girl in a beach looking outfit.

"Sir, there are two girls here. Should I take them to a safe place?" She asked into a phone looking radio. She listened for a second and then walked up to them.

"Excuse me-" She started but then they started to bow at her feet.

"Please buy us some new cloths please!" Kurami said.

"And at least a $1 food!" Rain begged and started to tear up. What she was seeing was two girls that looked lost and the world turned against them. Their ten was starting to brake from that hash storm and she bet that the sand was not to nice to them when the wind was blowing. Their cloths hardly hung on them because it looked like they stretched them out so they could fit more comfortable, also full of holes and tears.

Not only that, they looked starved and she could smell no lie from them. They didn't smell bad but they did kind of stink. Sea water is not the best thing in the world to take a bath in. She gave them a kind smile and nodded. Both girls broke into tears when she said that.

"Thank you so much! We have been only eating fish and crabs we could find! But it's been raining so much that the wood is to wet to even start a fire and it take HOURS to even make a fire!" They wanted to hug her but in the condition they were in it was not likely polite.

"Oh, by the way I am Sears!" She smiled and they were going to start backing but she held up a hand.

"Lets also find you a nice place to stay." She said and then they started to walk off.

"Ah!" A light scream came from the distance.

"What was that?" They asked and Sears suddenly got nervous.

"Just the wind howling, it might storm again. So lets go before it gets even darker that it is now." Seras put back on a smile. Kurami and Rain when pale, they finally realized why Seras was here. There was a vampire near by, and she had to get them out. Ignoring their fear and excitement, they when on. Seras set them up really nicely. They knew that what she was doing was usually for the people that survived vampire attack unharmed. You know, get a place for them, and start them over after they erase their memory.

"Ok and you should be done! This is only a three room apartment. (Kitchen, bedroom, bathroom,) but you have jobs here as maid, when you can get more money you can get an upgrade!" Seras said. Both girls hugged her. They were in fresh new cloths too. But for some reason they were looking around and their would always be the same outfit they had on when they first came to 'London'. It was attractive and it was something that was weird so they when with it. Seras also enjoyed the girls, she had a lot of money that Hellsing give her but she hardly uses it because her needs are taken care for.

"This was a fun day! I can't believe Rain did all that damage with a cart, baloney, and spray cheese!" Kurami laughed and Rain giggled. Seras had never been happier, Hellsing got a bit boring after the war. Integra was busy with work and her master(s) were always busy doing something else or pranking the members when they were bored, well Alucard did. Vlad was more laid back and chilled...which made him boring. She always thought he needed a person to make him get out the house and do something.

"Ok well I will visit in about six weeks!" Both girls felt tears in their eyes and she could smell them.

"Oh don't worry! I just have a lot of work to do and I am going to the states to work this time!" She said and it was true, Integra had to go to the starts for a yearly vampire hunter convention where they add up all the attack and all that stuff. But she might be back early, or Integra will just say 'Send the papers over by mail. I am to tired to even get jet lag.' Seras hugged the two girls and left feeling suddenly alone.

'I really am going to visit, they are fun...but there's also something strange about them.' She thought as she walked off and when she got to an ally she turned into a bat and flew off.

"OH MY GOSH WE MEET SERAS! She is as nice as she is in the manga!" Rain said as she jumped on the bunk bed. The room was very small but they didn't care, it had a bunk bed, a dresser, and a tv in the corner of the room so they were happy. Seras got them food and even more cloths but they stuck with their regular cloths they had on before ( a.k.a their Battle outfits, So Battle form is when Rain has her ears and tail out and outfits are outfits).

"I know right!" Kurami said as she at a twinky and hummed. Rain sighed as she put on the simple maid uniform. It was a maid dress that when down to her knees but she keep her fingerless gloves, knee high boots, and fishnet arm and leggings. Kurami had a shirt that was like the maid out fit but like a regular t-shirt (you know the kinds that looks like it is a tie but it's really the design, same thing but her shirt looks like a maid outfit) She also had on pants that looked professional but they had (as usual) a ton of pockets.

"Hahahha, still trying to not wear dresses?" Rain teased her and Kurami nodded.

"And proud." She smiled and they when to work. But work was hard! They had messy people in this place. They didn't clean rooms, more like refill machines with candy, clean gum under tables, sweep floors, and all that stuff. Their boss was very nice and because there were few maids there, they could work over time and get more money. By the time the week end came, they had money to pay the rent and put some money in a save jar so they could treat Seras to a day out as a thank you.

"Kurami, so tired!" Rain said as she fell on her bed.

"Le move!" She said falling on the bed but gave Rain enough time not get crushed by her. They just worked and now they were off.

"Ok, shower! Then we go to the beach to swim!" Rain said with a fist pump. Kurami held up one finger and sighed.

"Tomorrow!" She begged and Rain nodded.

"But I am taking a shower!" She rolled on top of Kurami ignoring her cries for help and walked to the bathroom. When it was night they both crashed and didn't wake up till seven. It was a force of habit to get up early because of work, it started at seven.

"Rain!" Kurami yawned and Rain looked down at her upside down making her rosy cheeks turn a bit more red from the blood rushing to her head.

"I can't sleep! It's our first brake and I can't sleep!" Kurami growled and put the pillow over her head.

"Same here but I was up at like five and couldn't sleep fully! I dozed off but I couldn't sleep all the way!" Both girl growled and then just got up so they could take a walk on the beach. Over the week they found out they had strange powers. (I don't wanna explain in deal again cause it's boring but I will shorten it up) Kurami is a white witch, she can summon a blade that was like a scythe but she has two of them and an adjustable chain connecting them. Her magic was very strong and even if she didn't get the hang of it really well. She still could do lots of stuff, but she's still trying to learn how to steer a broom stick. Last time she tried she crashed into Rain.

Rain found out she was an avatar, also when Kurami scared her silly she did a le poof! And then she was almost the size of a horse looking kit-tora (fox-tiger) but with a wolf like body and one tail and her eyes turned red too. So now if she gets to scared her tail and ears come out of nowhere. They both also learned they were really balanced, they were like ninja's old Japanese just to shorten it up (not like naruto with jutsus, just the way that they can sneak around and do really cool tricks)

They always made sure to check with the manager before they left just in case something was needed too.

"Hey Mark! We are heading to the beach!" They said and rushed out the door. Mark waved and when back to work on the pipes that needed to be cleaned. Even if he was a manager he always worked like everyone else. Stepping out into the early morning sun they sighed and started off. Mark also was kind enough to help them remember how to get threw London. He knew how 'special ed' they were so he made up a silly little song.

"'Got to Big Ben to get to work at 3:10, (work is right next to it) at the time the sun ends stay away from the street 10. The store is by the ice cream shop but don't try their lollipops (they are always old for some reason ). To get to the beach take a right on 60 street then make a left by the pile of filth (the dump) and keep going till Rain trips!" They sung as they skipped to the beach.

"Oh Rain! Lets be ninja and go to the beach!" Kurami said and she nodded. Doing a ninja pose they both started to sing the mission impossible theme song.

"Na na na na na na na na na BATMAN!" Rain sung and threw her hands up in the air.

"Why song child!" Kurami said and hit her over the head with a loaf of bread. It broke over her head and also sent her face first into the ground. The sound of someone clearing their throat made them look.

"I am not paying for that! Did you see it almost knocked her out! I did your customers a favor!" She said and when Rain got up they ditched and ran like noodle people with their arms flowing behind them.

"Run forest run!" They yelled at each other.

"Thieves!" He yelled and a near by officer started to chase them.

"You used your magic to make him forget what we looked like right?" Rain asked and Kurami mumbled no.

"NO! Kurami we have to go back! Change our appearance please my legs are starting to hurt." Rain said as she jumped over a person picking up a penny. Kurami mumbled a few words and then they were different looking people. One Rain looked like a boy wearing all blue and spiky hair. Kurami had pink hair that was short and a red outfit. Rain gasped in horror at the outfit.

"YOU TURNED ME INTO CHICKEN BUTT HEAD!" She yelled in her man voice (because she turned her into a boy Itach's brother from Naruto) Kurami scrached the back of her head.

"I couldn't think of anything else! At least you don't have pink hair!" She said and Rain had to nod at that. (She's Sakura)

"HEY KIDS! You see two girls run past here? One with white hair and one with brownish black?" The tired officer asked. Both girl...er...both of them looked at him.

"No, but neither did you." Kurami said and poked him in the forehead and his mouth dropped as she drew her hand back.

"Yes, you saw noting and neither did I." He said dazed. Kurami nodded and then said.

"Now dance monkey dance!" She shouted and t hen he started to dance the caramel dancen. Rain and Kurami squeaked and then started to do it with him. But when they started to draw a crowd they moved away from him and when they were far enough away Kurami snapped her fingers. By that time he was doing the sprinkler and he blinked and when he saw people clapping and looking at him he was confused.

"Keep dancing!" They cheered and he shrugged and keep dancing doing that weird thing where you put your leg in one hand and your other hand behind your head and go in a circle. Both of them started to laugh and they waw the ice cream shop.

"Lets go!" They said and skipped over to it.

"Vanilla!" She said and then Rain nodded. The man was going to fix it and when he turned his back Rain knocked over the cones. They both gasped and then turned around like they didn't know what happen.

"HEY! Where are my- wait who knocked them down!" He asked in anger. Kurami and Rain turned around.

"Hn?" He growled and said.

"Ok if you tell me, it's free." He said holding up a cone. Kurami drooled and pointed to Rain.

"SELL OUT!" She said pointing at her.

"So you did to it?" He asked and Rain laughed nervously.

"Kind of- wow where did you get that gun!" She asked as he pulled out a gun.

"Pay for it." He hissed and Rain started to back up.

"All right man! You got me! But I'm gonna tell my brother about this! He will get you! She said slumping.

"Got get your brother then!" He said and Rain sniffed and dragged off Kurami.

"Your in trouble when he gets here!" She said.

"GO GET YOUR BROTHER LITTLE BOY I DARE YOU!" He said. Rain's head snapped back at him.

"Ya I called you little boy!" He said and Rain yelled.

"I am not a-" "A little _boy_!" Kurami finished. He snorted and crossed his arms waiting. When they got around the corner Kurami changed them back.

"I forgot I was Sasuke Uchiha" Rain laughed and Kurami hit her upside the head.

"HEY YOU STOLE MY ICE CREAM!" He shouted and ran after the two but he just saw the two girls.

"Hey I saw you two with that boy and pink head girl!" he said.

'Wha? He is weird, we can't be two at once.' Rain thought but when they turned around there was a pink head girl and black head boy behind them walking away far off.

"You have to work for the Ice Cream they stole!"

"But-" "Fine!" Kurami said.

"Rain here will work!" She smiled and gave him their information.

"Hey! Kurami!" She whined. But after a all that they were off again after Rain worked a few hours but she had to come back for a week.

"Genius child." She rolled her eyes and they when off to the beach as Rain ran into a pole. But the sound of screaming got their attention and the smell of blood and rotting flesh in Rain's nose.

"Ew! Smells grosse!" She said and Kurami looked at her confused.

"I heard the scream but no smell. Remember your a kit-tora? (Kit means fox and Tora means tiger. Just to let you guys know)" She asked and Rain nodded.

"Vampire break out you think?" Rain asked looking in the direction the smell was coming from.

"Ya...wanna check it out?" She asked and Rain nodded and they rushed to the sound.

"You think Alucard will be there? If he is maybe he could help us!" Kurami swirled around to keep Rain from running into a pole.

"Thanks for the save but ya it's in London." They found a clearing it was horrible. Bodies of kids everywhere, blood, and worst of all, the smell was horrible.

"Ok now I smell it!" Kurami said and Rain slumped on her.

"The smell is so strong! It's hurting my head!" She whimpered softly and held her head. Kurami patted her on the shoulder and they shook as they passed dead body afer body.

"Kurami I want to go home! This is too scary!" Rain said freaking out and they linked arms just in case.

"Rain we have to do this, we know how to fight...kind of sort of...but we can do this!" She said taking out her weapon. Rain closed her eyes and took out her weapon. It was a scythe that was five feet tall and the blade four feet out. Her tail and ears came out too and her eyes turned bloody red. Kurami whistled and then a white light popped out in front of her and made a broom.

"Ok lets fly so we can get a birds eye view." Kurami said and they got on their weapons. They looked at one another and took a deep breath before jumped off the ground and up into the air.

"That's no place like home! That's no place like home!" Chanted as she hung on to the scythe locking her legs around it. Kurami shook her head and then the broom when down for a second. With a scream and jerk she got it back up.

"Lets go," She said and they were off. Rain stood up on the scythe (for some reason she can, like she's riding a skateboard ) She put her left foot on the flat side of the blade and her other foot on the handle and rushed after Kurami.

"I see someone in black down there!" Kurami said and they dove down slowly so they wouldn't crash.

"HEY!" Rain shouted catching their attention. There were two of them in weird looking black suites. They both looked up and Rain laid down and they both held their hands down.

"Jump and grab on!" Kurami shouted as they got close enough to be safe. Both of them jumped and grabbed their hands and Rain used her wind powers to make them light and get them on the broom and scythe.. He had short brown hair and light green eyes with a hint of brown so hazel. The other man looked the same.

"Thank you so much, there were getting to be too many!" He said in an Irish accent. His twin nodded and looked at Rain nodding to her as a thank you.

"No problem!" They said and then them off on a building that was abandon.

"Smell anything Rain?" Kurami asked as she put her broom on her shoulder. Rain sniffed and shook her head.

"All clear, you guys should be safe, stay here we will be right back." They started to walk away when one shouted.

"You guys are not human!" He pointed at them. His quiet brother looked at him with a sweat drop.

"Ya and you are no ordinary worker if you killing ghouls." Kurami commented and Rain giggled.

"So we have to go before it gets any worse." Rain jumped and her scythe appeared under her and she stepped on the blade making it shoot off. Kurami jumped off the building and her broom when under her feet and they road off.

"HEY GET BACK HERE!" He shouted.

"Stop Jack." his twin said. But instead of hazel eyes his twin had just green eyes.

"But Ace!" He growled and his brother held his hand up.

"Just be glad he escaped with our lives. Now, lets go talk to our boss about this. Anderson won't be to happy anyway." He said and started to walk off. Jack grumbled and kicked a rock in his way before going with him.

" We have to get back to The Deck and report this. The King and Queen won't be happy either." Ace said and Jack growled.

Rain and Kurami were covered in blood by the time they were done. All of them were dust and Rain sneezed and rubbed her nose grumbling about the smell.

"We did good for our first time!" Kurami looked over her shoulder at Rain. Rain nodded to tried to even talk. Her tail and ears vanished as soon as her butt hit the ground and her eyes faded to brown again. Rain lifted up her hand and the stinky blood on their bodies rose (she is using her water power) from their skin and cloths and she flicked it away.

"What do we do about the blood and ashes?" Kurami asked. Rain shrugged and blew her bangs out her face.

"Use your powers to blow the dust off?" Kurami asked and Rain nodded. She got up and dusted off her bum and held her arms out in front of her. Her eyes closed slightly and she felt a strange feeling in her hand. This would be a big job and she never had done a wide area. She raised her hands up and then pushed out and twirled around making the dust fly out ward but Kurami was in the path. She flew across the air like a rag doll.

"Rain!" She screamed and took out her weapon. Rain sweat dropped and rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"Wait I have to get rid of the blood!" She said shielding herself when Kurami charged at her. She stopped in mid air to think.

"Fine, ten minutes." Kurami said and huffed landing back on the ground with a soft thump. Rain quickly got all of the blood into one spot but it took about twenty minutes to get all of the blood that was everywhere. She snapped her fingers and on her index finger a flame was there. She sucked in air and blew making a flame thrower out of herself and as soon as it hit the blood it started evaporate the water in the blood. Then when all the H2O was gone it caught on fire. They both sighed and Kurami hit Rain upside the head.

After they got back home they took a shower and life when on, but they couldn't shake the feeling each time they when out to patrol someone was watching them. But that's how they ended up in Hellsing

R&R!

Rain: Who is The Deck? Why is pie not a flavor?

Kurami: Will you donate a review to help cure Rain, jsut one review will help save this special ed child.

Rain: hey!

Kurami: shush child! Remember to review!

NEXT TIME!~

After hearing the story of how they got there, Integra lets the girls join hellsing and send them on a simple undercover mission to find out why students are going missing in a private school. But what happens when the mission is not trying to silence just one vampire, but an entire cult! Who can be trusted at that school.


End file.
